


Substitute

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Minho berusaha berhenti merokok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tbh ini dibuat untuk ulang tahun Minho tapi hal tak terduga menimpaku (aka kemalasan luar biasa) jadi baru bisa dipublish sekarang.

Semua itu dimulai dari permintaan maaf setengah hati yang didengarkan dengan setengah hati pula. Pada dasarnya hujan turun terlalu deras dan angin bertiup sedikit terlalu kencang—ditunjang waktu tidak pantas yaitu pukul dua pagi, mereka berdua sekadar bertukar kata-kata tanpa sepenuhnya memahami apa pesan yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan pihak lawan. Tidak penting; toh tidak ada yang berniat mengobrol sungguhan.

Minho melirik sebentar karton rokok yang sudah menjadi bubur di dasar genangan air, silinder-silinder bernikotin yang berceceran di sekitarnya jelas tidak mungkin digunakan lagi. “Sudah kubilang, tidak masalah,” ia berkata dengan rahang menggertak, berusaha menahan gigilan.

“Aku masih merasa tidak enak,” jawab pemuda di sampingnya. “Katakan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?”

Tapi pemuda itu terang-terangan keberatan jika harus membelikan rokok sebagai ganti (“Maaf, aku bersumpah pada ayahku untuk tidak mengeluarkan uangku demi satu pak rokok, apa pun yang terjadi. Sumpah adalah sumpah. Maafkan aku.”) dan Minho tidak yakin ingin menerima uang dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya di dini hari. Jadi, ia melipat kedua lengan rapat-rapat sambil melempar tatapan merenung ke tirai translusen di hadapan mereka. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka terkurung di bawah kanopi toko yang sudah tutup ini, masing-masing tidak bawa payung maupun kemauan berbasah-basahan melanjutkan perjalanan.

“Kau bisa membuatku berhenti merokok, kalau merasa sangat bersalah,” cetus Minho akhirnya. Itu permintaan yang absurd—hal yang sama tercermin dari belalakan pemuda di sampingnya. “Maksudku, sekalian saja. Aku sudah kehilangan jatah rokok sampai dua hari ke depan.” Ketika pemuda itu mengerutkan kening, Minho mengangkat bahu. “Aku cukup disiplin menjaga pengeluaran.”

“Bagaimana caranya?”

“Kuserahkan padamu.”

Pemuda itu memandanginya lekat-lekat seolah sedang mencoba menemukan cara terbaik yang tanggung jawabnya baru saja dilimpahkan Minho padanya. _Jangan terlalu serius_ , pikir Minho, memutuskan tidak mengutarakannya karena rasanya cukup merepotkan membuka mulut. Lagi pula, mereka bukannya bakal bertatap muka lagi selepas pertemuan kebetulan ini, setelah dengan tak sengaja si pemuda menubruknya dan menjatuhkan karton rokok yang masih digenggamnya ke genangan air—lalu terinjak. Harus diakui yang bagian akhir selucu film komedi lawas.

“Bagaimana rasanya merokok?” si pemuda bertanya. Minho menggosokkan kedua tangan.

“Membuatku tenang dan hangat.” Sial, ia ingin merokok lagi hanya dengan mengatakannya.

“Oh.” Pemuda itu meluruskan pandangan ke sungai kecil yang terbentuk dari aliran deras hujan di ceruk antara aspal dan trotoar. “Seperti pelukan?”

“Hah?”

“Atau ciuman? Aku bisa memberikan keduanya.”

Minho menoleh diiringi dengusan geli. Sekarang ia ingin bertanya, _Apa kau serius?_ Itu bukan metode yang diekspektasi Minho, kalau sebenarnya ia mengharapkan sebuah solusi. Pada akhirnya, ia sekadar mengangkat bahu.

“Terserah. Coba saja.”

Dan ia sama sekali tidak menduga pemuda itu akan berjinjit, memegangi bagian depan kerahnya, mencium bibirnya dengan _sangat serius_. Itu ciuman yang mengejutkan dan sulit dipahami. Seperti rokok pertamanya. Isi kepala Minho mengepul oleh kabut.

“Bagaimana?” bisik pemuda itu, hangat dan berbau manis.

“Itu—”

“Begini kesepakatannya,” lanjut si pemuda, masih berjinjit dan malah melingkarkan kedua lengan di seputar leher Minho, sedikit melendot padanya. “Cobalah berhenti merokok. Kapan pun merasa desakan ingin menghirup satu, datangi aku dan aku akan menciummu.”

“Tapi.” Mereka belum berkenalan. Tidak tahu identitas satu sama lain. Minho sudah hendak berargumen ketika pemuda itu mengecup bibir bawahnya singkat.

“Aku kerja di butik ujung blok. Elegance. Kau?”

“Uh, sekolah putra...”

Pemuda itu melonjakkan kedua alis ke atas. “Murid?”

“Guru,” balas Minho. “Apakah aku kelihatan semuda itu untuk jadi murid?”

“Yah, sejujurnya ini terlalu gelap dan aku lupa memakai kacamata.” Pemuda itu tertawa. Minho bertanya-tanya bagaimana ciuman mereka dapat begitu akurat jika pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

~~~

Kalau dipikir lagi, Minho tidak meminta berdasarkan awuran semata. Itu adalah permintaan ibunya yang belum pernah terealisasi, inti sindiran subtil kakaknya tiap kali mereka berjumpa, makna kernyitan orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya saat ia menyalakan sebatang. Ia guru biologi, telah menghabiskan masa kuliah untuk topik yang kurang-lebih sama: ia sangat tahu bagaimana nikotin dan tar mengotori paru-paru serta bronkusnya, paham dan _agak_ merasa kesehatannya cepat atau lambat akan anjlok. Tapi ia terlalu ketergantungan untuk menerima fakta mencolok tersebut.

Bagaimanapun, kini tiap kali Minho menyelipkan rokok dan menjentikkan pemantik, ia akan mengingat hujan dan rasa karamel. Bibir merah muda yang empuk. Lengan-lengan kurus yang memeluknya erat. Ia masih tidak tahu kenapa pemuda itu berkehendak menciumnya.

Secara tidak sengaja siang itu Minho berjalan sampai ujung blok dan papan raksasa bertuliskan Elegance dengan huruf kursif muncul di depan namanya. Ia mengingat nama itu kendati tidak pernah berkunjung. Dinding kaca di bagian depan menampilkan maneken-maneken berpakaian musim semi, di baliknya adalah palang-palang penuh hanger pakaian, beberapa pengumuman diskon dan keluaran terbaru digantung dari langit-langit. Di antara pegawai berseragam merah marun, ada satu yang cukup menonjol. Minho khawatir itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya. Atau sedikit dikenalnya.

Sebelum benar-benar berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan, pemuda dengan rambut hitam pendek itu menoleh keluar, senyum yang masih tersisa dari lelucon bersama rekan kerja sekilas seakan ditujukan khusus untuk Minho. Atau berikutnya memang begitu, karena senyumnya melebar begitu mata mereka bertemu. Ia bergegas menerobos pagar pakaian menuju Minho, yang masih tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan.

Pemuda itu tetap tersenyum saat mereka berdiri berhadapan dan, tanpa bertukar kata, melumat bibir Minho. Lama dan dalam. Jari-jemarinya menyusuri pipi lelaki lainnya.

Kabut dalam kepala Minho semakin tebal walaupun masih tanpa rupa. Dadanya meremang. Ia menahan pandangannya pada pemuda itu ketika yang bersangkutan memundurkan wajah dengan ekspresi jijik-jenaka. Wajah yang, baru kini ia sadari, tampak bagaikan makhluk fantasi tertentu yang memesona.

“Kau terasa seperti asbak.” Si pemuda menjulurkan lidah. “Kau barusan merokok?”

“Anu—”

“Kubilang, datanglah kalau kau merasa ingin merokok, bukan _setelahnya_. Apa kau sungguhan ingin berhenti?”

“Ini hanya—” Namun, lidah Minho justru kelu kala mata biru cerah pemuda itu menghunjam miliknya lekat-lekat, menanti kalau bukannya justru menuntut. “Ah, aku hanya berjalan-jalan dan... aku ingat sebenarnya kita belum berkenalan?”

“Wow, benarkah?” Pemuda itu terkekeh, lantas mengambil satu lagi langkah mundur dengan tangan terulur ke depan. “Lee Taemin. Kau?”

“Choi Minho.”

“Kau butuh nomor teleponku juga?” Lee Taemin telah mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku belakang celana kendati Minho belum mengiyakan. “Siapa tahu perlu.”

 _Seperti aku memerlukan semua ciuman dadakan itu?_ Tapi Minho tidak menolak.

(Faktanya ia menghabiskan sore menjelajahi status dan foto yang dipajang Taemin di media sosial. Pemuda itu sungguh memesona.)

~~~

Minho merasakan semburan kefrustrasian yang nyaris brutal ketika menyadari rokoknya tertinggal di rumah di saat ia membutuhkan begitu banyak helaan dari silinder kesayangannya demi melonggarkan serabut-serabut otak yang saling jerat. Ini bukan hari yang baik—murid kedapatan berkelahi, orang tua komplain, kepala sekolah bajingan—dan rasanya satu sentilan lembut saja bisa membuatnya mengamuk hebat. Seharusnya rokok yang bisa menenangkan lonjakan emosinya. Seharusnya begitu, tapi ia terjebak di antara bangunan sekolah dan luapan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan yang berada di sela-sela jadwal menjaga kelas; pergi ke toko terdekat untuk membeli satu pak agaknya cukup di luar opsi. Ia menggigiti ujung kuku, kefrustrasian mulai menukik menjadi kegelisahan.

 _Hitung saja sebagai percobaan berhenti_ , kata suara dalam kepalanya.

Tidak, tapi ia membutuhkan sebatang.

_Nah, ini waktu yang sangat tepat untuk memulai._

Tidak, tidak di saat ia punya banyak pekerjaan.

_Lee Taemin._

Nama itu mencuat begitu saja dalam labirin otaknya, dan ia tidak mengulur waktu lebih panjang untuk menghubungi pemuda itu. Sekilas ia melempar tatapan pada mejanya, yang harus diakui sangat berantakan hingga menjatuhkan mental, lalu memutar kursi ke belakang dan beranjak berdiri meninggalkan ruang guru. Ada waktu sekitar lima belas menit sampai ia harus masuk ke kelas. _Tunggu, kalau ia memaksa, salah satu murid pria itu pasti punya rokok dan ia bisa—_

“Hai, di sini Taemin. Ada yang bisa kubantu?” Suara Taemin terdengar seringan yang terakhir kali diingatnya. Minho memijat pelipis dengan tangan yang bebas, mendadak ombak keraguan menerpanya kuat. Memangnya apa yang ingin ia dapatkan dari Taemin? Salah satu ciuman itu lagi?

“Halo, Minho? Kau masih di sana?”

“Dari semua yang bisa kaulakukan,” kata Minho, “barangkali ini adalah momen paling krusial ketika aku bakal memutuskan apakah ciuman memang lebih menyenangkan daripada rokok.”

Keheningan melanda. Minho melirik ke sekeliling koridor dengan gugup.

“Sekolah putra, kau bilang?”

Minho mengembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya. “Yeah.”

“Tunggu sepuluh menit. Jangan ke mana-mana. Jangan menyentuh apa pun. Aku datang.”

Sambungan terputus. Dengan sangat terlambat, Minho menyadari hujan tengah turun deras menyerupai badai di luar.

 

Tapi Taemin sungguhan datang, terlepas dari sekujur tubuh basah kuyup dan gigi bergemeletuk. Pemuda itu membuka mulut tanpa kata-kata yang terdengar, dan Minho bergegas menyeretnya ke ruang kesehatan yang untungnya kosong. Ini akan jadi kesalahannya jika Taemin sampai flu atau sesuatu yang lebih ekstrem semacam hipotermia. Seusai menyampirkan handuk besar ke seputar pundak Taemin, ia mengambilkan sepasang setelan seragam olahraga dari lemari penyimpanan.

“Aku bakal kelihatan seperti murid.” Taemin tertawa separuh menggigil.

“Malah bagus, tidak akan ada yang curiga kenapa orang asing berkeliaran di sekolah.” Minho duduk di tepi tempat tidur seberang, menggali celah sikunya dengan gelisah. “Jadi, um...”

“Aku bisa lihat kau belum merokok sebatang pun hari ini.”

“Sebenarnya sudah satu, tadi pagi. Tapi—” Taemin sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menempati ruang di antara kakinya dan mengistirahatkan kedua telapak tangan di pahanya. “Ini tidak seperti yang kukira,” lanjut Minho, entah ditujukan pada sensasi posisi mereka saat ini atau topik sebelumnya yang serasa telah terlempar jauh ke luar.

“Ini membuatmu frustrasi, bukan?” bisik Taemin sambil menaikkan tangan ke lengannya, memanjat naik terus ke pundak. Minho berusaha menujukan setiap serabut sarafnya ke setiap sentuhan Taemin, mendistraksi benak dari kegelisahan yang bersemayam di bagian belakang kepala. “Kau sangat menginginkannya?”

“Yeah.” Napas Minho menubruk bibir Taemin yang sudah berada begitu dekat. “Rasanya jengkel sekali.”

“Kalau begitu, aku akan menciummu.”

Minho mendengus geli, menghentikan Taemin yang sudah hampir menyentuh bibirnya. “Apakah kau tidak akan menciumku jika aku tidak jengkel?”

“Itu tergantung padamu sendiri,” sahut Taemin kasual. “Mungkin kita bisa sekadar berpelukan hangat atau semacamnya. Tidak terlalu berbahaya. Tidak terlalu mendistraksi. Sekadar menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain dan—”

“Cium saja aku, bagaimana?”

Taemin menjawab dengan aksi. Bibirnya menangkap milik Minho; semula hanya sentuhan ringan, kemudian, ketika mendapatkan tanggapan dari lelaki lainnya, ia bergerak lebih berani. Kepalanya ditelengkan ke satu sisi dan Minho diempas ketakjuban oleh ketepatan yang baru saja mereka dapatkan. Jika apa pun, cukup wajar Taemin merasa dapat menawarkan ciuman—lelaki muda itu jelas berpengalaman dan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lidah Taemin bergerak menelusup perlahan, Minho agak terpana. 

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana Taemin dapat berakhir berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Minho di atasnya, tapi Minho sangat bersyukur isi kepalanya serupa asap sekarang. Kabut yang menguar dalam warna-warna cerah, menyelinap ke bundelan kegelisahan dan kejengkelan, melonggarkan simpul-simpul yang tegang. Kemarahannya pada dunia beberapa saat yang lalu terkesan menggelikan saat ini. Dadanya disembur oleh kehangatan samar, hampir serupa dengan telapak tangan Taemin yang berada di tengkuknya, jari-jemari yang meremas rambutnya lembut.

Dering bel mengejutkan mereka berdua, dan terutama Minho yang sejujurnya mulai menikmati keseluruhan proses. Taemin mencengir kecil di depannya. Pipi pemuda itu kemerah-merahan dan bibirnya terlihat lebih ranum.

“Apa kau tipe guru yang datang tepat waktu, atau sebenarnya kau sama sekali bukan guru?”

“Biasanya yang pertama,” bisik Minho. “Tapi hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin menjadi guru.”

“ _Withdrawal effect_ yang terlalu kuat?” Taemin mengernyit. “Apakah hal semacam itu ada?”

Minho yang mencium Taemin. “Mungkin.”

Tapi mungkin juga ia jatuh pada candu yang lain.

~~~

Taemin meminta izin pada rekan kerjanya untuk mengangkat telepon di luar, lantas menyapa ibunya sambil melangkah melewati pintu belakang, menutup bidang persegi panjang itu selama berkonsentrasi pada tiap kalimat yang diutarakan ibunya dengan cepat dan penuh semangat. Ia tersenyum senang merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang menelusup ke dadanya.

“Aku juga berpikir begitu,” katanya menanggapi. “Oh, Ibu. Apakah aku sudah bercerita tentang—”

Kelanjutannya terlupakan. Sosok Choi Minho telah muncul di ambang gang sempit antar bangunan. Lelaki itu terlihat gugup dan sejujurnya agak frustrasi, seperti biasa. Senyum Taemin berbelok ke arah yang lain.

“Maaf, Ibu. Bisa aku menghubungimu nanti?” ujarnya terburu-buru, sementara Choi Minho berjalan menghampirinya. “Yup, urusan mendesak. Setelah pulang aku akan telepon lagi. Aku mencintaimu.”

“Urusan mendesak,” ulang Minho, tidak mencoba berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapannya. Taemin menyeringai dan melesakkan ponsel ke saku belakang celana.

“Yeah, menyangkut orang yang bisa meledak kalau tidak cepat-cepat dicium.”

“Kalau begitu, cepatlah.”

Taemin memutar bola mata, tapi tidak membantah. Di saat ia menarik kerah kemeja Minho agar sejajar dengan wajahnya, bagaimanapun, dua lembar kertas kecil diacungkan ke jarak sempit di antara bibir mereka. Ia mengangkat alis tidak mengerti, khususnya pada Minho yang entah kenapa tampak lebih gusar dibanding normalnya.

“Aku sedang ingin nonton bioskop,” kata Minho, memusatkan tatapan di suatu tempat di belakang bahunya. “Dan aku khawatir pikiranku akan terlalu kosong di sepanjang film dan butuh distraksi. Dan, uhm...”

Taemin merampas tiket itu dari tangan Minho. “Sesusah itukah mengajakku kencan?” Tapi dia tetap memajukan badan untuk mengecup bibir Minho sekilas. “Kita secara harfiah sudah berciuman sana-sini.”

“Ya,” gumam Minho sambil melingkarkan lengan ke lekuk pinggang Taemin, membawa dada mereka saling menempel, membiarkan lelaki berkaus polo marun itu memeluk lehernya. Mereka sudah sedikit terlalu sering bertemu hingga secara berangsur-angsur fisik seolah menjadi kompatibel dengan sendirinya. “Sulit mengajakmu kencan.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena aku khawatir akan lebih memilih menciummu daripada menonton film.”

~~~

Mendadak saja Minho terbangun di tengah malam dengan urgensi merokok yang cukup kuat, dan alam bawah sadarnya baru akan menuntunnya ke laci tempat silinder-silinder itu masih tersimpan ketika ia teringat sepasang bibir rasa karamel yang semakin familier dengan miliknya. _Itu adalah_ lipbalm _, agak lengket tapi rasanya lucu_ , berdasarkan pengakuan Taemin, dan Minho tidak bisa lebih setuju dari itu. Ia senang mengacaukan lapisan pelembap bibir itu meski baru saja dioleskan, senang mengamati Taemin menggunakannya lagi, senang merasakannya meleleh di lidahnya ketika _sekali lagi_ mereka berciuman. Dan siklusnya terus berulang.

Lelaki jangkung itu menyilangkan satu lengan melintasi mata, lalu mendesah keras, beratnya realita yang pahit secara efektif menyingkirkan semua kegembiraan merah muda tersebut. Ini bukan batu loncatan yang keberadaannya pernah ia prediksi sebelumnya, dan ia tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan mulai dari sekarang. Pertemuannya dengan Taemin tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari, keterikatan dirinya bersama pemuda itu berada di luar bayangan hingga sedikit menggelikan. Ia tahu, ketika tiba masanya ia tidak membutuhkan rokok, keberadaan Taemin juga tidak lagi relevan. Atau setidaknya ia berasumsi pemuda itu masih memegang kesepakatan awal mereka.

Desakan itu tidak bisa ditahan. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka laci yang telah sangat lama diabaikannya, mengingat setiap pelukan dan ciuman dan tawa Taemin ketika matanya menangkap kilatan karton rokok. Tangannya merenggut kotak itu, membawanya ke balkon beserta pemantik yang sama-sama telah diabaikan sejak lama. Ia menyelipkan sebatang ke celah bibir, menyalakan pemantik, membawa api mendekati ujung sigaretnya...

Ia menghela napas panjang, membawa serta substansi kimiawi melewati saluran pernapasannya. Perasaan familier berbalur ketenangan menyebar dengan sedemikian menyenangkan hingga membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Ia mengambil satu hirupan lagi, lantas wajah Taemin tanpa diminta muncul di benaknya. Tertawa-tawa di pelukannya, memutar bola mata di pangkuannya, tersenyum lembut di antara ciuman mereka.

Mendadak ia merasa setiap partikel yang melayang di sekitarnya bermaksud mencekiknya. Rasa pahit menabrak langit-langit mulutnya. Rasa kotor menggaruk rongga paru-parunya.

“ _Goddammit_ , Taemin.”

Pemantiknya jatuh dari genggaman, remuk lantas pecah mengempas tanah. Minho melarikan tangan di rambut dengan frustrasi. Perasaan bersalah menumpuk di dadanya, sejalan dengan premis naif bahwa Taemin tidak akan meninggalkannya selama ia masih memiliki sehelai saja ketergantungan pada nikotin.

~~~

Mungkin rekannya memang jeli, mungkin Taemin yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan, wanita muda itu menyikut rusuknya di saat sekali lagi ia kedapatan menjulurkan leher ke arah jendela lebar. Mereka sedang merapikan barang-barang sebelum menutup butik; malam sudah turun sejak lama.

“Mencari pacarmu?” goda wanita itu. Taemin menggeleng walaupun pipinya telanjur bersemu.

“Pacar apanya. Dia bukan pacarku.”

“Jadi? Hanya orang yang secara kasual bisa dirayu dan merayu?”

Taemin mengerutkan hidung, lebih bermakna main-main ketimbang tersinggung sungguhan. “ _Nuna_ , bisakah kita tidak membahas ini? Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang.”

“Dan bermesraan dengan temanmu?”

“Ayolah.”

Mereka mematikan lampu-lampu dan mengunci pintu dari luar, Taemin sedang membenamkan kedua tangan di dasar saku jaket sambil menunggui rekannya memutar kunci saat gerombolan pria di trotoar seberang menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin sekumpulan pegawai kantoran yang baru saja pulang dari acara minum-minum—mereka kelihatan terlalu ceria untuk ukuran malam hari. Ia telah berniat menanyakan pada rekannya di mana mereka harus makan-tengah malam ketika satu suara sekali lagi menarik perhatiannya ke seberang jalan.

Jantungnya melesak. Itu Minho.

Tidak mungkin salah; ia dapat mengenali Minho di mana saja. Lelaki jangkung itu merunduk, bahu digulung ke depan, sebelum satu jejak asap tertinggal di belakang langkahnya. Bara merah itu merupakan sebagian alasan Taemin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan—sisanya adalah perasaan kebas mendapati Minho merokok.

Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak sepenuhnya berbeda dari sekarang, kecuali detail kecil mereka hanya berdua dan hujan turun sangat deras. Taemin sangat ingat menyumpahi titik merah yang melayang di tengah kegelapan itu. Ia tidak melupakan perasaan lega bercampur bersalah saat rokok itu terlontar dari pemiliknya setelah dengan miskalkulasi jarak dan gaya ia menerobos ke bawah kanopi. Dan ia masih bisa merasakan kegembiraan kecil, setitik kebanggaan, di saat lelaki itu memintanya membantu menemukan cara agar berhenti merokok.

Ia selalu berpikir, seiring dengan emosi Minho yang berangsur-angsur semakin stabil tiap kali menemuinya, seiring dengan bau rokok yang akhirnya hampir tidak ada dari Minho, semua yang dilakukannya telah memberikan dampak menyenangkan. Ia selalu berandai-andai mungkinkah nantinya mereka bisa bertemu tanpa didasari alasan distraksi.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia ingin bersama Minho, dengan atau tanpa alasan.

Sebelum sempat disadarinya, ia telah berada di depan Minho, telapak tangan mengayun keras sekali melintasi pipi lelaki itu.

“Kau menganggapku lelucon?” Tapi suara yang meluncur dari bibirnya terdengar asing. Terlampau tenang. Minho mendongakkan kepala terkejut, satu tangan memegangi pipi yang telah memerah.

Manik mata Minho sama berguncang dengan miliknya. Taemin menggertakkan rahang, membenci setiap serpih fantasi yang kini balik menusuk dadanya.

“Kau bisa berkata sejak awal kalau semua ini sebenarnya tidak berarti untukmu.”

Hanya karena bisa dan ingin, Taemin menginjak puntung rokok yang terjatuh berkat tamparannya tadi, lalu membalikkan badan. Akan tetapi, satu tangan menahannya. Ia menarik napas panjang, bermaksud mendamprat Minho sekali lagi, namun justru menemukan sepasang bibir yang menangkap miliknya. Bergerak rakus, terlalu kasar, sungguh berkebalikan dari Minho yang dikenalnya selama ini—jika ia bahkan mengenal Minho. Dengan satu gelombang kebencian, ia mendorong Minho mundur.

“Terlambat, Minho.”

“Kau tahu betapa pahit rasanya?” tukas Minho, merenggut tangannya lagi dan memaksa memotong jarak di antara mereka. Pergelangan tangan Taemin yang lain, yang hampir menonjok wajah Minho, juga ikut ditahan. “Kau tahu betapa aku tercekik karenanya?”

Taemin dipenuhi oleh kemarahan dan kebingungan hingga tidak berpikir untuk berteriak, “Kalau begitu hentikan, tolol! Apa gunanya menyiksa dirimu dengan lintingan jahanam itu?”

“Karena kau akan meninggalkanku setelah semuanya berakhir! Aku mencintaimu sungguhan!”

Teriakan Minho mengguncang Taemin, merontokkan luapan emosinya. Ia hanya mampu memandangi Minho mengempaskan tangannya dan memutar tumit sambil mengacak-acak rambut. Kalimat terakhir Minho melayang-layang di sekitar Taemin, tidak benar-benar dapat diresap oleh otaknya tapi bertahan sedikit terlalu lama di rongga telinganya. Perlahan ia mengatupkan bibir setelah menjilatnya sekali, lalu mengambil satu langkah mendekat.

“Kau mencintaiku?”

Minho memejamkan mata sejenak, merasa dipermalukan dirinya sendiri. “Maaf. Lupakan saja.”

“Minho...”

“Dengar, lebih baik kita hentikan semua ini, bukan begitu? Aku juga tidak ingin kebaikan hatimu berbelok menjadi sesuatu yang kumanfaatkan.” Taemin menarik pelan lengannya. Minho menghirup udara dalam-dalam, berusaha tidak tergerak oleh sentuhan Taemin yang, sejujurnya, membangkitkan semua harapannya.

“Lihat aku.”

Minho mengembuskan napas yang ditahannya, lantas menoleh. “Maaf—”

Bibir Taemin menumbuk miliknya, untuk pertama kalinya sekadar sentuhan lembut yang terasa hampir malu-malu. Ia membelalakkan mata, dengan kebas memandangi Taemin yang menutup mata rapat-rapat di depannya, mencengkeram bagian depan pakaiannya. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk, dan Minho dengan ragu memegangi siku Taemin lemah, tidak yakin ingin mendorongnya mundur atau memasukkannya dalam pelukan. Keraguan yang sama menguasai Taemin; dari gelepar kelopak mata yang dipaksa untuk tetap menutup, dari kegemingan bibirnya, dari jari-jemarinya yang berkedut di pakaian Minho.

Mendadak opsi pertama terasa jauh lebih masuk akal, sehingga Minho, dengan begitu banyak rasa malu dan sesal, menjauhkan Taemin darinya. Ia menghindari tatapan mata lelaki lainnya selama melepas pegangan tangan di dadanya, merasakan sumber kehangatan terakhir tercerabut darinya. Dengan determinasi yang tersisa, ia membalikkan badan ke hamparan trotoar yang lengang.

“Bagaimana kalau aku juga mencintaimu?”

Minho menoleh. Taemin cepat-cepat menunduk.

“Aku juga punya niatan terselubung—menurutmu aku akan mencium semua orang yang berniat berhenti merokok?” Lelaki muda itu berjalan menyusulnya, masih menunduk ketika meraih satu tangan Minho dan menjalinkan jari-jemari mereka. “Aku menyukaimu. Sangat amat menyukaimu.”

Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat lagi. Minho mendapati rona kemerahan mewarnai pipi sampai telinga Taemin, lalu membuang muka sambil berdeham keras.

“Kau masih harus membantuku sampai benar-benar bersih.”

“Tidak masalah!” seru Taemin, secara otomatis mendongak, tapi pertemuan mata mereka entah bagaimana kembali membangkitkan alarm dalam kepalanya. Ia menurunkan pandangan. “Maksudku, aku akan senang sekali kalau, um, kita bisa hidup bersama sampai kakek-kakek nanti.”

“Kau sudah berpikir sampai sana?”

“Tidak boleh?”

“Boleh.” Minho berdeham lagi, mensyukuri kegelapan malam yang menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang mungkin telah semerah milik Taemin. “Sebenarnya itu bukan ide yang buruk.”


End file.
